


Sucker for Pain

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Consensual, Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, Degrade Kink, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Not sure if the violence would be considered graphic but I thought I would tag it just to be safe, Pain Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: I torture youTake my hand through the flamesI torture youI'm a slave to your gamesI'm just a sucker for painAleks likes to get roughed up, and Brett will do just about anything when you call him Daddy





	Sucker for Pain

“You love that, don’t you?”, Brett smirked as he watched Aleks sitting on his hands and knees. All Aleks could do was let out another desperate whine, body trembling slightly as the shock collar zapped him again, feeling the electricity surge through his veins like fire, and he had to dig his nails into the skin of his thighs to ground himself.

When Aleks didn’t respond to him, Brett stepped forward and slapped him, a vicious backhand that had Aleks’ head snapping to the side with a pained gasp. But you would’ve had to be blind to not see the effect it had on him. His cheeks immediately flushed and his pupils were dilated as he stared hungrily back up at Brett, his cock hard and leaking between his legs. He knew the safe word, but Brett knew he’d never use it. Aleks got off on the pain, it drove him crazy with lust. 

“I asked you a question, you filthy whore!”, Brett spat at him, his eyes dark and dangerously ravenous, admiring the hand shaped welt that was already forming on Aleks’ cheek

“Y-yes, D-daddy”, Aleks managed to choke out, his voice cracking.

“I suppose you want to suck my cock, don’t you slut?”, Brett sneered, watching as Aleks’ gaze darted down to eye his dick hungrily, then slid back up to meet his eyes.

“Yes, please Daddy”, Aleks spoke quietly, but the look in his eyes practically begged for Brett’s cock, and Brett growled appreciatively.

“Well, get on with it then. I don’t like to be kept waiting”, he drawled, not even bothering to look at Aleks as he slowly shuffled forwards on his knees.

When Aleks’ mouth was just inches from his cock, and Brett could feel his hot breath against his dick, he pushed forwards. Aleks’ pretty lips parted as he took Brett into his mouth, tonguing the slit before dropping down to take more. He knew Brett liked it messy, so he didn’t bother sealing his lips, and pretty soon he was drooling all over himself and Brett’s cock. It wasn’t until Aleks made a muffled noise that Brett looked down, pulling out with a deliciously wet sound, a string of saliva still connecting the head of his cock to Aleks’ bottom lip.

“What did you say, slut?”, Brett coaxed, looking down at Aleks as if he was a pile of dirt.

“Use me, Daddy! Please! I want you to fuck my mouth!”, Aleks begged, his hooded eyes staring up at Brett.

Brett felt his cock throb and he snarled as he pushed forward and forced his way into Aleks’ mouth again, gripping his hair to move him how he liked. This time, though, he didn’t go easy, shoving his cock deep into Aleks’ throat until he was gagging and choking, tears springing to his eyes and leaking down his face. His pace was relentless, hardly giving Aleks enough time to suck in a breath between his thrusts. Aleks was moaning like a wanton whore, and the vibrations on his cock quickly brought him to the edge. But he didn’t plan on finishing like this, so he pulled out roughly.

Aleks was bent over, coughing and gasping for breath as Brett struggled to calm himself. Once he felt in control again, he looked down at Aleks to find him still panting weakly.

“Get up, bitch, I’m gonna fuck you like the little cumslut you are!”, Brett jeered. Aleks tried to stand, but his shaky legs couldn’t hold him and he collapsed. Before he had a chance to try again, Brett pressed the button on the remote and watched, laughing, as the high voltage surged through Aleks’ body and he curled in on himself with an agonised wail. Brett bent down to snatch Aleks up by his hair, yanking him up, and ripping another weak cry from his throat.

“I _said_ to get up, you worthless cunt!”, Brett seethed, dragging Aleks over to the couch and throwing him down on the plush cushions.

Pulling Aleks onto his hands and knees, Brett’s nails dug into the flesh of Aleks’ hips as he pushed forwards, thrusting into Aleks from behind. Aleks dropped his head with a long moan at finally being filled, but Brett didn’t give him a break, shoving him face down into the couch to get a better angle. He could tell he was hitting Aleks’ prostate, because the boy was shaking and whining uncontrollably, an unintelligible string of words falling from his mouth.

“What was that, whore?”, Brett grunted, still pounding into Aleks relentlessly, a brutal staccato of skin against skin. 

“P-please, Daddy! Sh-shock m-me again! I w-want it so bad!”, Aleks sobbed helplessly, clawing at the lounge.

“God, you really are a slut!”, Brett taunted, pressing the button again. Aleks practically screamed, arching his back as the fire consumed him again, heat and energy coursing through every inch of his body, and soon he was shuddering, coming all over the couch with a frantic moan. The combined sensations of Aleks tensing from the shock, and his body clamping down as he came pushed Brett over the edge. He pushed in all the way with a ragged groan, filling Aleks with load after load of his cum.

They both just sat there for a long moment, trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Brett pulled out and reached down to gather Aleks into his arms. Aleks’ eyes were still glazed over slightly as Brett unclipped the shock collar and threw it off to the side of the couch. The side of Aleks’ neck was already starting to bruise from where the metal pad had been in contact with his skin, and Brett leaned in slowly to place a gentle kiss against the sensitive skin, pulling Aleks from his stupor with a soft whine.

“Hey honey, you ok?” Brett asked, lightly trailing his finger across Aleks’ cheek to wipe away the tears.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m ok, Brett”, Aleks croaked, sagging tiredly into his embrace, “fuck, that was good”

“Just my luck to end up with someone who gets off on being treated like shit. If I didn’t know how much you loved it, I don’t think I could do that to you”, Brett sighed.

Aleks lifted a hand cup his jaw, forcing Brett to look into his eyes. “Hey. That’s the exact reason why I love you. You think I would want to be with someone who doesn’t give a shit about me? No. The fact that you care means more to me than anything else in this world” 

Brett smiled, diving in to kiss Aleks quickly, a soft peck on the nose that made him giggle, then a longer one, capturing his lips with a contented sigh. When they broke apart, Aleks had a satisfied little smile on his face, and it make Brett’s heart clench.

“I need a hot shower, like right now”, Aleks murmured, his eyes drifting closed as he rested his head on Brett’s shoulder.

“That can be arranged, baby”, Brett chuckled, picking Aleks up to carry him to the bathroom, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
